halofandomcom-20200222-history
HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX Armor Defense System
|width= |height= |mass= |armament=*1 M655 Heavy Machine Gun/Anti-Matériel[http://www.halowaypoint.com/en-US/halo4guide Halo 4 Interactive Guide] *1 M5920 Surface-to-Ground Missile Launcher/Anti-Matériel |crew=1 Driver |role=*Anti-vehicular platform *Anti-infantry platform |era=*Human-Covenant war *Post-War |affiliation=*United Nations Space Command **UNSC Army[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/universe/vehicles/mantis Halo Waypoint: Universe - Mantis] **UNSC Marine Corps *Liang Dortmund }} The HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX Armor Defense System, also known as the Mantis, is a non-wheeled armored fighting vehicle.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Etg7LL_l7pc Youtube - Drivable Mech, Vidoc, Female Spartan and MORE!!] Class History The Mantis first entered service in 2403. It was given the nickname Mantis because of its ability to ambush 18 heavily guarded Type-27 "Mantis" Anti-Aircraft Cannons during the Battle of Meridian on the legendary "Cherbourg Run."Halo 4: The Essential Visual Guide - page 111 The Mantis has also been used by a few notable people. When the crashed on Requiem in 2557, the Master Chief used one to help clear parts of the ship of Jul 'Mdama's Covenant.Halo 4 - Level: Infinity He used one again during the Didact's attack on Ivanoff Research Station.Halo 4 - Level: Composer When an expedition returned to Installation 00 in 2558, they brought several Mantis' with them for site security. These would be destroyed along with the Henry Lamb Research Outpost in 2559.[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/news/folks-need-heroes Halo Waypoint: Community Update - Folks Need Heroes] Later, in the October of 2558, Fireteam Osiris was given a few during their attempt to reach the Arbiter Thel 'Vadam on Sanghelios.Halo 5: Guardians - Level: Swords of Sanghelios Design The Mantis is a powered exoskeleton armor defense system similar to the Cyclops. However, where as the Cyclops was designed only for labor and modified to function in combat, the Mantis was created specifically for combat as an evolution of an earlier model. It is equipped with several weapon and defense systems, including armor plating, energy shielding, two weapon pods on either side of the cockpit, and a stomp ability. The weapon pods typically contain a machine gun on the right pod and a five-shot rocket launcher on the left pod, but these can be replaced with other weapons. Variants Gameplay ''Halo 4'' There are two variants of the Mantis.[https://blogs.halowaypoint.com/Headlines/post/2012/10/17/The-Halo-Bulletin-101712-.aspx# Halo Waypoint – The Halo Bulletin 10-17-12] The Campaign version uses high-caliber chain gun rounds and guided ground-to-air misslies while the Multiplayer version uses lower-caliber machine gun rounds and unguided ground-to-ground rockets. The Mantis cannot be flipped over in any way whatsoever. Trying to do so in forge will simply spin the vehicle around. It isn't affected by low-gravity zones, high-gravity zones, or fall damage. However, it is affected by man cannons and teleporters. If you launch the Mantis off of a man cannon into a gravity zone, it will be affected by the zone. Advantages The Mantis is heavily armed and well-protected. With full shields, it is powerful enough to withstand a single Spartan Laser shot. The machine gun can shred infantry and the missile pod can demolish vehicles. The stomping ability will destroy almost every vehicle or infantry. It can also be air-dropped by D79H-TC Pelicans. Disadvantages The Mantis is relatively slow and can be easily outmaneuvered by smaller, faster vehicles. The Mantis is also susceptible to being boarded from the rear by enemy players. Like other vehicles, it can be stunned for a few seconds using a fully-charged shot from a Plasma Pistol. After a stomp attack, the vehicle is unable to move for a few seconds, but the head of the vehicle can still turn and shoot. Its shield recharges slowly. ''Halo 5: Guardians'' Changes from Halo 4 to Halo 5: Guardians *The Mantis now has a headlight which activates when the vehicle is powered up. *The missile pod now fires all 5 missiles at once, even if charged; there is no option for single shots. *Walks faster. *Missiles can home in on multiple enemies at once. *HUD no longer shows missile count. *Shields recharge in one second compared to 10 seconds in Halo 4. *Can now be boarded from the front. *A weak spot has been added; the protrusion from the front of the Mantis. ''Halo Wars 2'' The Mantis is a buildable unit for Sgt. Johnson. It replaces the Warthog in the Vehicle Depot. Trivia *The Mantis shares its name with the Type-27 Anti-Aircraft Cannon. *Hrunting was a sword given to Beowulf in the ancient poem "Beowulf." *Yggdrasil was the name of the mythical tree of life that connected the nine worlds in Norse mythology. Gallery Concept art H4_Mantis_concept_art.jpg|Mantis concept art. H4-Concept-Mantis.jpg|Concept art of the close-to-final build of the Mantis. Hud 09-big.jpg|Mantis HUD Concept. Render File:Mantis.png|A render of a Mantis in Halo 4. H4_Mantis_Firing.png|A render of a Mantis firing its M655 Heavy Machine Gun. Screenshots H4hd_45.jpg|The Mantis during the Campaign. Mantis_hd.jpg|The Mantis using its stomping ability. E32012_halo4_campaign5.jpg|John-117, stands before a Mantis, held in the Vehicle Bay on . Mantis 1.png|A Spartan-IV Jumps into the Mantis. Mantis 2.png|The Mantis is on the move. Mantis 3.png|The Mantis has great destructive power, being able to destroy a Banshee with ease. Mantis 4.png|Two Mark IXs go head to head in a War Games simulation. Mantis 5.png|A Mantis being destroyed. HfSL-Ragnarok5.jpg|Two Mantises destroying each other. HfSL-Ragnarok7.jpg|A Mantis being boarded by a SPARTAN-IV. 995727_508948279176393_983255943_n.jpg|A Mantis prepares to stomp on a Spartan. Cockpit|The cockpit of the Mantis. missle|The missile that is fired from the Mantis. H5G Multiplayer HMGaussCannon.png|A Hannibal Mantis firing its gauss cannon. H5G Multiplayer HMIonMissiles.png|A Hannibal Mantis firing its ion-field missiles. H5G Multiplayer HMStomp.png|A Hannibal Mantis' stomp can create an EMP wave. H5G Gameplay HYMIXMantis-Cockpit.png|The Mantis' cockpit in Halo 5: Guardians. Video Halo 4 Mantis Trailer Appearances *''Halo: The Thursday War'' *''Halo 4'' *''Halo 5: Guardians'' *''Halo Wars 2'' Sources Category:Human Vehicles Category:Drivable Vehicles